marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Max Eisenhardt (Terra-616)
| IdentidadeAtual = Magneto | OutrasIdentidades = Magnus, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, Prisioneiro Auschwitz I.D. #24005 (recontado de #214782), Michael Xavier, "o Criador", Erik, o Vermelho, "Vermelho", Rei Branco, Rei Cinza, Peregrino Branco, Mestre do Magnetismo, Sr. Sullivan | Identidade = Publica | Afiliações = (Fundador e líder); anteriormente Chefe dos Carrascos, Briar Raleigh, Agente Rodrigez e vários outros contatos, do Magneto (líder e fundador), (membro da Nova Escola Charles Xavier), aliado da , , , , Governo de Genosha, (líder), , (professor), (criador), (fundador e líder), , agência(s) de inteligência ocidental desconhecido, Sonderkommando, | Parentes = Jakob Eisenhardt (pai, morto); Edie Eisenhardt (mãe, morta); Erich Eisenhardt (tio paterno, morto); Anya (sogra, morta); Ruth Eisenhardt (irmã, morta); Magda Eisenhardt (esposa, desaparecidos em combate); Anya Eisenhardt (filha, morta); Lorna Dane (Polaris) (filha); Zala Dane (Zaladane) (suposta filha, supostamente morta); Joseph (Magnus) (clone); Feiticeira Escarlate (enteada); Mercúrio (enteado); Alfa (criação); | Universo = Terra-616 | BaseDeOperações = Anteriormente Genosha; Montanhas Adirondack; Nova Escola Charles Xavier para Mutantes, próxima de Roanoke, Alberta, Canadá; Utopia, Baía de São Francisco, Califórnia; Avalon; Asteroide M; Clube do Inferno (Nova York); Escola Xavier Para Jovens Superdotados, Salem Center, Condado de Westchester, Nova York; Santo Marco; várias bases secretas na Terra incluindo uma na Antártica; uma ilha no Triângulo das Bermudas; Vernichtungslager (campo de extermínio), Auschwitz, Polônia | Sexo = Masculino | Altura = 1.87 m | Peso = 190 lbs | Olhos = Cinzas | Cabelo = Careca | Cabelo2 = (anteriormente Category:Cabelo Pretopreto (jovem) e Category:Cabelo Cinzacinza (velho)) | AtributosIncomuns = Magneto foi transformou em uma criança pelo Alfa "o Mutante Supremo" e crescido em um jovem adulto por Erik, o Vermelho; de modo que, apesar de sua grande idade cronológica, ele ainda parece ser um homem relativamente jovem. Auschwitz I.D. #24005 marcado em seu braço. | CharRef = | Cidadania = Alemão | EstadoCivil = Viúvo | Ocupação = Pretenso conquistador, ativista dos direitos mutantes, vigilante; anteriormente recluso, governador, aventureiro, diretor de escola, terrorista, caçador de Nazistas, carpinteiro, prisioneiro de Guerra, revolucionário, Lorde de Genosha, Voluntário ordenado, professor, assistente de guerra | Educação = Algum ensino público, formação avançada não especificada em engenharia genética e robótica. | Origem = Mutante | LugarDeNascimento = Alemanha | Criadores = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | Primeira = X-Men #1 | TextoHistória = Alemanha Nazista O homem agora conhecido como "Magneto" nasceu como Max Eisenhardt. Enquanto frequentava a escola em Nuremberg, Alemanha, Max se sentiu atraído para uma menina Cigana, chamada Magda, a filha de um zelador de escola. Max fez coisas, como criar colares e se destacar em eventos esportivos, para ganhar sua atenção. Ao retornar da escola um dia, Max encontrou seu tio, Erich, espancado e vestindo uma placa dizendo que ele havia envergonhado uma mulher Alemã. Em um evento da escola, Max ganhou uma competição de dardo, para impressionar Magda, e no dia seguinte, foi acusado de trapaça. Foi dita a Max que ele deveria entregar sua medalha ou refazer a jogada com um dardo "regulamentado". Depois de vencer a competição pela segunda vez, Max foi novamente acusado de trapacear, sendo expulso e espancado pelas outras crianças. Após viajar com seu pai Jakob para ver o Major Scharf, a quem ele salvou na Primeira Guerra Mundial, seu pai foi deixando esperando pelo Major e foi espancado por um grupo de Nazistas por "causar tanto problema" no escritório de Scharf e resistir à prisão. Depois de horas de espancamento, o Major Scharf jogou Jakob para fora de seu escritório, afirmando que eles o teriam matado e que eles estavam quites. Enquanto as coisas pioravam na Alemanha, o pai de Max ensinou sua família que "revide, e eles vão pisar na sua cabeça", mas fugiu para Varsóvia, Polónia após a Reichskristallnacht. Lá eles viveram no bairro Judaico de Varsóvia, onde os Nazistas construíram o Gueto de Varsóvia em Outubro de 1940. Seu tempo no gueto transformou Max em um contrabandista de alimentos e suprimentos. Quando os Nazistas começaram a deportar os habitantes do gueto para o Campo de Extermínio Treblinka em Julho de 1942, Max e sua família escaparam de Varsóvia. No caminho para o esconderijo eles foram capturados por soldados Nazistas e quando eles foram ser executados, Jakob salvou a vida de Max, empurrando-o para fora da linha de fogo sem que ninguém notasse. Os cadáveres e Max foram enterrados em uma vala comum. Auschwitz Após ser encontrado, Max passou o inicio de sua adolescência preso no Vernichtungslager (Campo de Extermínio) em Auschwitz, Polónia. Enquanto em Auschwitz, Max serviu no Sonderkommando; o esquadrão de homens Judeus que foram forçados a ajudar seus mestres Nazistas a cuidar das câmaras de gás, fornos, e fogueiras do acampamento. Sendo o único membro de sua família a sobreviver ao Holocausto, Max descobriu o quão brutalmente os seres humanos podem tratar as minorias que consideravam diferente. Max não era capaz de acessar seus poderes mutante na puberdade, como a maioria, devido a um surto de hepatite por trabalhar no campo. Enquanto em Auschwitz, Max se reuniu com Magda e continuou a contrabandear alimentos e suprimentos. Max salvou Magda das câmaras de gás e depois de ser executada; quando os membros do Sonderkommando se revoltaram, os dois fugiram juntos. Durante vários anos, Max e Magda viveram em uma aldeia na Montanha Cárpato e, eventualmente, eles se casaram. Eles tiveram uma filha, Anya. Erik Magnus Lehnsherr Max, a esta altura, procurou um falsificador, chamado Georg Odekirk, o qual era suposto estava entre os melhores, e o pediu para criar uma nova identidade para ele. Odekirk usou a identidade do falecido "Erik Lehnsherr, o cigano Sinte", assim Max poderia viver mais facilmente entre o povo de Magda. Max acrescentou: "Magnus", como seu nome do meio e, embora muitos sabia de sua história como um prisioneiro Judeu, ninguém sabia de sua vida como Max Eisenhardt. Não satisfeito com a vida simples em uma aldeia na montanha, Erik mudou com sua família para a cidade Soviética de Vinnitsa, para que ele pudesse melhorar de vida. Em seu primeiro dia na cidade, Magnus conscientemente usou seus poderes pela primeira vez. Erik arremessou magneticamente um pé de cabra em seu chefe que estava o enganando com seu salário. Quando ele voltou para a pousada onde ele, Magda, e Anya estavam hospedados, Erik viu que estava pegando fogo e sua filha Anya estava presa nos andares superiores. Ele tentou usar seus recém-descobertos poderes para salvar sua filha, mas seu chefe tinha chamado a KGB e eles espancaram Magnus e o seguraram, impedindo-o de resgatar Anya. A criança caiu, queimando até a morte, na frente de seu pai. Magnus então usou seus poderes para destruir os homens que estavam o segurando, a multidão que estava assistindo, e uma grande parte da cidade de Vinnitsa em vingança. Aterrorizada com os poderes de seu marido e sobrecarregada pela tragédia, Magda fugiu, enquanto seu marido a chamava para ajudá-lo a enterrar sua filha. Magda nunca revelou a Erik que ela estava grávida. Em algum momento posterior não especificado, logo após dar à luz aos gêmeos, Wanda e Pietro, sob os cuidados de Bova na Montanha Wundagore, Magda vagou em direção à neve, para nunca mais ser vista novamente; provavelmente tendo morrido. Quando Magnus tentou enterrar sua filha, mais soldados chegaram após ouvir o que ele havia feito e o atacaram. Depois de ser baleado na cabeça, Magnus forçou os soldados a virarem suas próprias armas contra si mesmos. Charles Xavier Magnus eventualmente viajou para Haifa, Israel, possivelmente sob o disfarce de "Erik Magnus". Magnus trabalhou lá como voluntário em um hospital psiquiátrico para as vítimas do Holocausto. Foi lá que Erik conheceu e se tornou amigo de Charles Xavier. Magnus e Xavier frequentemente debatiam a questão da coexistência de mutantes com o resto da humanidade, embora nenhum deles tenha revelado para o outro que eles eram mutantes. Após os dois homens unirem forças para salvar uma amiga, Gabrielle Haller, do Barão von Strucker e seus agentes da HIDRA e revelarem seus poderes um para o outro, Magnus confiscou o ouro Nazista da Hidra e partiu para lugares desconhecidos, percebendo que sua visão e a de Xavier eram incompatíveis. Guerra Mutante Por algum tempo após isso, Magnus tentou permanecer no caminho da justiça e usou seus poderes para ajudar a rastrear criminosos de guerra Nazistas. No entanto, enquanto trabalhava para uma das agências de inteligência ocidentais (provavelmente a CIA ou a MI6), Magnus também estava trabalhando para a Mossad, o Serviço Secreto Israelense, e em vez de entregar os Nazistas para o seu governo após os encontrar, ele estava os entregando para Israel para serem julgados. Parecia que seu governo sabia sobre o estado de agente duplo de, e o deixaram dar os criminosos de guerra Nazistas para Israel, desde que eles fossem Nazistas que a URSS havia escolhido. Quando Magnus capturou e tentou entregar o Nazista Hans Richter para Israel, os agentes da agência de inteligência ocidental não identificada decidiu pôr fim a suas atividades. Eles assassinaram a namorada de Magnus, na época Isabelle, bem na frente de seus olhos. Num acesso de raiva, Magnus matou os agentes e prometeu que a partir desse momento, ele seria chamado de "Magneto". Magneto então começou a planejar sua campanha contra a raça humana. Magnus, mais tarde, acabou parando no Brooklyn, em Nova York, sob o disfarce de "Michael Xavier", onde ele descobriu que os mutantes estavam se reunindo e se escondendo dos seres humanos à vista de todos. Magnus pediu a Cassandra Michaels para criar o seu primeiro uniforme, afirmando que com todos os heróis e vilões de fantasias coloridas andando na Terra, era imperativo que ele fizesse a mesmo coisa para fazer uma declaração. Após acompanhar Cassandra em um encontro, eles foram atacados por um monstro subterrâneo e Magnus ficou entretido com a ideia de ser um herói, mas, depois de sentir que Cassandra era ingrata, percebeu que seu coração estava em outro lugar. Anos mais tarde, Magneto reapareceu de traje e capacete, criado para o proteger de telepatia, determinado a conquistar a raça humana, para impedir opressão deles sobre os mutantes como o salvador autoproclamado da raça mutante. Magneto também havia criado uma estação espacial orbital, o Esteroide M, para usar como uma base e começou a reunir os membros originais da Irmandade de Mutantes. Um dos seus primeiros recrutas, Astra, estava simplesmente encantada com Magneto e não poderia se importar menos com a causa mutante, mas ela deixou o grupo sob circunstâncias misteriosas antes de fazer sua primeira aparição pública. Necessitando mutantes poderosos para a guerra que estava por vir, Magnus, involuntariamente, recrutou seus dois filhos gêmeos para a Irmandade, após ter os resgatados de uma multidão de seres humanos ignorantes, mas não sabia que eles eram os filhos que Magda havia escondido dele. Pietro constantemente desejava deixar o grupo e Wanda discordava das ambições malignas de Magneto, mas Wanda senta que ela devia sua vida a Magneto e Pietro nunca iria sair do lado dela. Era certo desta vez, Magneto estava em um estado psicótico e maníaco, provocada por uma combinação de fatores, incluindo o uso excessivo de seus imensos poderes. No aniversário da sua libertação do Campo de Extermínio Vernichtungslager, Charles, agora um Professor e confinado a uma cadeira de rodas, reuniu-se com Magneto em Auschwitz. O Professor Xavier afirmou para Magneto que as ações que ele iria colocar em prática não eram diferentes do que os nazistas fizeram com ele anos atrás, mas Magneto riu e debochou do Professor por afirmar liderar mutantes, mas estando confinado a uma cadeira. O Professor Xavier respondeu que ele pode ter perdido o uso das pernas, mas não seu coração, algo que Magneto não poderia dizer. Após ambos os homens lembrarem ao outro que possuíam o poder de destruir uns aos outros, Magneto foi embora, enquanto o Professor Xavier esperava que ele visse o erro de suas escolhas. X-Men e a Irmandade A equipe original de X-Men do Professor Xavier frustrou o primeiro ato de terrorismo genético de Magneto em sua guerra contra a humanidade, a tomada da base de mísseis Cape Citadel. Na próxima vez que eles entraram em confronto, Magneto derrubou o governo de Santo Marco, colocando-se como governante absoluto, e estava liderando sua Irmandade de Mutantes original, a qual incluiu Wanda e Pietro, agora conhecidos como a Feiticeira Escarlate e Mercúrio. Somente anos mais tarde que Magneto descobriria que eles eram realmente seus filhos. Depois que os X-Men libertaram Santo Marco, Magneto sequestrou o Anjo e os X-Men seguiram ele até o Asteroide M. O Asteroide acabou sendo destruído na batalha contras os X-Men, quando a Feiticeira Escarlate sabotou um botão, projetado para matar os X-Men. Mais tarde, enquanto a Irmandade de Mutantes estava combatendo os X-Men nas Industrías Hammer, Magneto e suas tropas se retiraram da batalha, após a chegada de um Sentinela. Por volta desta época, os Evolucionários procuraram a ajuda de Magneto e sua Irmandade de Mutantes, vendo Magneto como o líder da raça mutante. Após a Irmandade sequestrar Emma Frost, Magneto a levou para a Escola Xavier para Jovens Superdotados, para usar o Cérebro. O Fera criou um dispositivo que desligava o acesso dos Evolucionários aos seus raios cósmicos e, acidentalmente, acabou matando dois deles. Quando Ciclope prometeu proteger os mutantes, os restantes dos Evolucionários relutantemente foram embora, mas não antes de apagar a memória de sua presença das mentes dos X-Men e da Irmandade, prometendo voltar um dia. Magneto então tentou recrutar o Deus do Trovão, Thor, e do Rei de Atlântida, Namor, para sua Irmandade, mas ambos recusaram. Enquanto convencia Namor, Magneto assumiu controle sobre o exército Atlanteano e atacou, mas foi espancado por Namor e o Quarteto Fantástico. O Blob era o próximo candidato para o recrutamento, mas ele acabou se recusando a participar, após ver a forma como Magneto maltratava seus seguidores. Magneto enfrentou brevemente os Inumanos, ao tentar usar Raio Negro como um aliado em um ataque a um centro de pesquisa do governo que estava desenvolvendo uma nova fonte de energia cósmica, mas Raio Negro apenas fingiu sucumbir ao dispositivo de controle da mente de Magneto e a família real derrotou Magneto. Durante um encontro com o enigmático Estranho, Magneto e o Groxo foram capturados e levados para o planeta de Estranho, para serem estudados. Pouco tempo depois, Mercúrio e a Feiticeira Escarlate se juntaram a uma versão melhorada dos Vingadores, liderados pelo Capitão América. Magneto escapou do planeta por conta própria, deixando Groxo para trás, mas foi novamente capturado pelo Estranho, o qual havia sido avisado pelo Professor X. Então, Magneto foi acidentalmente devolvido à terra por Dane Whitman e tentou forçar a Feiticeira Escarlate e o Mercúrio a voltarem para a sua Irmandade. Magneto viajou, com os gêmeos, para o edifício das Nações Unidas, onde ele exigiu que os mutantes recebessem o seu próprio país. Mercúrio conseguiu enviar um pedido de socorro para os Vingadores e eles se juntaram aos X-Men para derrotar Magneto. Enquanto sua ilha base era destruída, Magneto foi jogado do helicóptero que ele usou para escapar por Groxo, cansado do constante abuso de Magneto. Tendo aparentemente morrido, Magneto conseguiu escapar de uma morte por afogamento usando seus poderes magnéticos para escavar através da Terra. Magneto recuou para a Terra Selvagem e alterou geneticamente os nativos em os Mutantes da Terra Selvagem, os quais o adoravam como o Criador. Aqui, ele usou a ajuda de alguns destes nativos para criar um dispositivo que o permitiria canalizar energia para ele. Investigando o suposto suicídio de Sauron, os X-Men, uma vez mais, atrapalharam os planos de Magneto e, após Magneto reviver o Anjo, eles destruíram suas máquinas e Cidadela, aparentemente o matando. Magneto sobreviveu, devido a uma estranha radiação na Terra Selvagem, e, após a sua ressurreição, os X-Men o enfrentaram novamente. Magneto destruiu a Mansão X e derrotou os X-Men, mas uma chamada de socorro foi enviada para os Vingadores. Depois de também capturar os Vingadores, Magneto controlou ambos os grupos para sequestrar cientistas, para criarem dispositivos atômicos que iriam criar um exército de mutantes para ele comandar. Os heróis foram salvos, depois do Visão usar seus poderes para possuir Piper e deixar Magneto inconsciente. Em certo ponto, Magneto se encontrou, o que lhe parecia ser, um tesouro de registros e equipamentos científicos alienígenas, os quais na verdade haviam sido deixados para ele encontrar pelo geneticista mestre, Voragem. Usando esses recursos, Magneto modificou geneticamente um ser chamado Alfa O Mutante Supremo , o qual se rebelou contra ele e transformou Magneto de volta em uma criança. O Prof. Xavier deu o bebê aos cuidados de seu colega, a geneticista Dr. Moira MacTaggert, no Centro de Pesquisa Mutante na Ilha Muir. A Dr. MacTaggert tentou alterar a estrutura genética de Magneto, assim seu cérebro - sua mente - seria capaz de lidar com as enormes energias que ele controlava e ele não seria levado à loucura novamente. A Dr. MacTaggert esperava, dado o tempo e a educação correta, Magneto iria crescer e se tornar um homem melhor. No entanto, não muito tempo depois, o Shi'ar, Davan Shakari (também conhecido por Erik, o Vermelho), devolveu Magneto para a vida adulta, embora mais jovem do que antes. Magneto, a partir daí, teve uma série de batalhas contra a nova equipe de X-Men do Prof. Xavier. Primeiramente, Magneto lutou contra os X-Men como pagamento por Erik, o Vermelho, ter restaurado sua idade. Magneto, mais tarde, formou uma nova Irmandade, composta de Labareda, Lifter, Peeper, Shocker e Slither, mas quando eles não conseguiram capturar o mutante com dois corpos, conhecidos como Senhor One e Senhor Dois, e perderam para o Capitão América, Magneto abandonou esta equipa. Magneto a seguir acabou parando na Latvéria e ficou revoltado com o nível de obediência que os cidadãos mostravam ao Dr. Destino. Depois de atacar Destino, no Castelo do Doutor Destino, Destino derrotou Magneto e Magneto propôs em os dois governarem o mundo juntos. O Dr. Destino recusou e submeteu Magneto a gás neural controlador de mente. Após administrar o antídoto, Destino sugeriu que Magneto deveria tentar o impedir de controlar o mundo. Magneto viajou até os Vingadores e lutou brevemente contra eles, antes de ele os informar dos planos de Destino. Os Vingadores foram então ordenados por Destino a matar Magneto e Magneto percebeu que o Fera estava lutando contra o controle. Após resgatar o Fera e apagar os efeitos do gás, Magneto e Fera foram até os Campeões, para conseguir ajuda. Após chegarem ao local, os Campeões também atacaram a dupla. Ele então foram atrás de Destino para o confrontar. O Hulk, que também estava sob o controle de Destino, os atacou. Após a chegada dos Campeões, o Motoqueiro Fantasma desfez os efeitos do gás e ajudou a dupla. Magneto estava prestes a derrotar o Dr. Destino, até Destino reverter os efeitos dos poderes do Magneto e ele se retirar da batalha. Magneto, após resgatar o X-Men do Mesmero, o qual os havia controlado para se apresentarem em um circo, ele os prendeu com seu robô, Babá, enquanto ele destruía instalações aeroespaciais na Austrália e Nova Zelândia. Devido ao rápido re-envelhecimento de Magneto por Erik, o Vermelho, o corpo de Magneto tinha sido curado do dano que ele havia causado pelo uso excessivo e abuso de seus poderes, mas sua mente havia levado mais tempo para se curar - já que o cérebro precisava se religar, e danos não são facilmente reparado. Portanto, depois de um breve período de mais comportamento psicótico, Magneto começou a se acalmar e pensar sobre o seu passado. Após Ciclope e Lee Forrester pararem na sua ilha base no Triângulo das Bermudas, Magneto decidiu que iria assumir o controle de todos os governos do mundo e acabar com a disputa por armamento nuclear, mas o submarino soviético, Leningrad, o atacou. Depois de destruir o submarino e todos os membros da tripulação a bordo, Magneto, por pura força de vontade, criou um vulcão na cidade de Varykino, a destruindo. Magneto lutou contra os X-Men novamente, mas sofreu uma crise de consciência depois de quase matar a jovem Ninfa, um companheira mutante e judia, e abandonou seus planos de conquistar o mundo. Após encontrar os corpos de duas crianças mutantes assassinadas pendurados em um balanço, Magneto resgatou os X-Men de um ataque dos Purificadores. Depois de capturar seus agressores, Magneto e os X-Men os torturaram para obter informações e resgatam Kitty Pryde, a qual estava sendo perseguida pelos Purificadores. Ao chegarem na base do Reverendo William Stryker, Magneto e os X-Men resgataram Ciclope e Tempestade e Magneto reanimou eles. O Professor X foi levado para a Madison Square Garden, onde foi ligado a uma máquina que, usando o poder de seu cérebro, iria matar todos os mutantes vivos. Magneto, com seu capacete protegido contra poderes psíquicos, foi capaz de distrair o Professor por tempo o suficiente para os X-Men destruírem a máquina. Sendo televisionado, Ciclope entrou em um debate com Stryker sobre suas ações e Stryker puxou uma arma, tentando matar Kitty. Antes que ele pudesse disparar, Styker foi baleado por um policial. Mais tarde na Mansão X, o Professor admitiu que Magneto estava certo e começou a aceitar a sua oferta para se juntar a ele, até que Scott o impediu e afirmou que ele acreditava no sonho do Professor e iria vê-lo se tornar realidade. O Professor X recusou, afirmando que ele não iria deixar seus alunos e Magneto partiu, chamando-os de tolos. Guerras Secretas Depois de recriar a sua estação espacial, Magneto estava entre os que foram teletransportado para um construto em uma área do espaço-tempo próxima de uma galáxia distante da Terra. Da mesma forma, um grande número de criminosos fantasiados, incluindo o Homem-Absorvente, Doutor Destino, Doutor Octopus, a Encantor, Kang, o Lagarto, o Homem Molecular, Ultron, o Destruidor e a Gangue da Demolição, bem como o devorador de planetas Galactus, se encontravam em outro construto dentro desta mesma área do espaço-tempo. A bordo das construções os passageiros assistiam com admiração a galáxia mais próxima sendo aniquilada por uma força invisível, com exceção de uma única estrela. Então, diante de seus olhos, um planeta, que se tornou conhecida como o Mundo Bélico, foi criada para orbitar a estrela. Por fim, uma fenda se abriu no espaço-tempo, da qual saiu uma luz ofuscante, e os passageiros dentro dos construtos ouviram uma voz dizendo-lhes: "Eu sou de longe! Matem seus inimigos e tudo o que desejarem será seu! Nada que você sonha é impossível para mim realizar!" Os passageiros foram então enviados para o Mundo Bélico. Lá, ao longo dos próximos dias, eles se enfrentaram em uma "guerra secreta" entre si; a maioria dos criminosos procurou destruir os heroicos aventureiros, a fim de ganhar o prêmio que o Beyonder havia prometido. Magneto foi imediatamente rejeitado como um vilão e decidiu ficar de fora dos conflitos diretos e formar uma terceira equipe, criando a sua própria fortaleza. Depois de lutar contra os heróis pela sua fonte de energia, Magneto sequestrou a Vespa. Mais tarde, Magneto assumiu a responsabilidade de vigiar os movimentos de Galactus. Após o Professor X notar que Galactus estava tentando se alimentar do Mundo Bélico, os X-Men e os heróis o enfrentaram. Durante seu tempo lá, Magneto esteve na maior parte aliado com os X-Men. Depois do Dr. Destino absorver a energia de Galactus e do Beyonder e matar todos os heróis, o Senhor Fantástico reviveu todos eles. Após o Beyonder recuperar seus poderes, ele e Destino desapareceram e os heróis retornaram à Terra. Após ser devolvido ao Asteroide M, a chegada de Warlock, batendo em sua estação espacial, lançou Magneto para a Terra. Magneto caiu no oceano, onde ele foi salvo de um ataque de tubarão pela ex-amante de Ciclope, Lee Forrester. Lee levou Magneto para sua antiga base no Triângulo das Bermudas e cuidou dele até ele se curar, apesar da repulsa dele por seres humanos. Lee aqueceu o coração de Magneto depois de salvar sua vida e os dois se tornaram amantes. No dia seguinte, Lee lembrou-se do monstro que Magneto foi uma vez e o deixou. Perto desta época, A Lei de Registro Mutante foi aprovada, a qual convocou todos os mutantes para se registrarem com o governo, sendo que os mutantes não registrados perderiam seus direitos civis e seriam considerados foras da lei. Juntando-se aos X-Men e Liderando os Novos Mutantes Sentindo o retorno do Beyonder, Magneto mais uma vez uniu forças com os X-Men. Desta vez, devido ao estado debilitado do Prof. Xavier por ter sido atacado por um grupo de inimigos mutantes, Magneto se juntou temporariamente a equipe. Magneto começou a usar o pseudônimo Michael Xavier, para evitar a detecção por parte das autoridades. Completamente fora de personagem, Magneto impediu Rachel Summers de matar um ser humano que disparou contra ela, afirmando que ela só iria provar que eles estavam certos sobre os mutantes serem assassinos. Ao visitar o Memorial do Holocausto Nacional com Kitty (Lince Negra, como era então chamado), Kitty ficou surpreso ao saber que Magneto conhecia que sua tia-avó e que salvou muitas vidas em Auschwitz, mas Magneto acabou sendo atacado pela Força Federal e se entregou para ser julgado pelo Tribunal Mundial. A velha amigo de Magneto, Gabrielle Haller, era sua advogado de defesa e Sir James Jaspers estava o processando. O julgamento foi interrompido por um ataque dos Fenris, os filhos gêmeos do Barão von Strucker, e o Prof. Xavier quase foi morto. Quando o Professor Xavier estava morrendo, a Shi'ar Lilandra Neramani, apareceu para levá-lo para o espaço para ser curado por sua ciência. Neste ponto, o Professor Xavier pediu a Magneto para assumir por ele e ser o diretor da Escola para Jovens Superdotados para os Novos Mutantes e Magneto começou dividindo seu tempo entre ser um membro dos X-Men e um professor para os Novos Mutantes. Com os X-Men, Magneto novamente enfrentou o Beyonder. Mais tarde, a Fênix decidiu simplesmente destruir todo o universo e começar tudo de novo sem o Beyonder. A Fênix roubou a força vital dos X-Men e dos Piratas Siderais, mas a alma da Tempestade a convenceu do contrário. Depois de ouvir os pensamentos de todos os seres vivos na existência, A Fênix retornou os X-Men e os Piratas Siderais à vida. Este evento também fez Magneto repensar seus métodos de genocídio por um "bem maior". Enquanto os X-Men reconstruíam São Francisco após a batalha com o Beyonder, os Novos Mutantes foram apagados da existência pelo praticamente onipotente Beyonder praticamente onipotente e então recriados por ele, com raiva por Magia ter recusou seu "presente" de seu poder ser transferido para a Lince Negra, para usá-los como cobaias. Ao serem recriados, o Novos Mutantes, de alguma forma, perderam grande parte da habilidade no uso de seus poderes sobre-humanos que haviam aprendido na escola do Prof. Xavier e pareciam distanciados. Com o tempo, os medos, inseguranças, paranoia e temperamento de Magneto lentamente começaram a tirar o melhor dele e ele foi emocionalmente persuadido, pelo Empata, a fazer os Novos Mutantes a se juntarem aos Satânicos, para ver se a Rainha Branca, Emma, poderia ajudar. Ao perceber a manipulação, Magneto correu para resgatar as crianças e foi atacado pelos Vingadores, o quais acreditavam que Magneto estava planejando sequestrar as crianças. Após os Novos Mutantes chegarem para resgatar Magneto, ele e Emma trabalharam em conjunto para curar as crianças de seus traumas nas mãos do Beyonder. Depois de serem transformados nos X-Babies pelo Mojo, os X-Men lutaram contra os Novos Mutantes, até que foram liberados de suas lavagens cerebrais e derrotaram o covarde Mojo. Nesta época, foi oferecido a Magneto uma posição no Clube do Inferno e ao entrar no edifício, ele reconheceu que a X-Factor era de fato os X-Men originais. Magneto deixou o prédio inseguro. Os X-Men, mais tarde, tentaram resgatar os Morlocks depois dos Carrascos do Sr. Sinistro começarem a indiscriminadamente massacrar eles e Magneto ser encarregado, pela Tempestade, para ficar na mansão, vigiar os Novos Mutantes e cuidar dos feridos. Colossus foi ferido por shurikens do Maré Selvagem, o que causou vazamentos de energia no corpo de Colossus sem penetrar a sua pele blindada, e Magneto usou seu poder para emendar as feridas, mas Piotr Rasputin foi deixado em uma paralisia temporária. Os Novos Mutantes vagaram para dentro dos túneis para ajudar, ao mesmo tempo Thor criou uma enorme fogueira para cremar os Morlocks assassinados e acreditava-se que os Novos Mutantes também estavam mortos. Mais tarde, Magneto se juntou ao Clube do Inferno como co-Rei Branco do Círculo Interno, a mando de Tempestade, e aceitou Destrutor como um membro dos X-Men. A união entre o Clube do Inferno e os X-Men daria os X-Men acesso a todos os segredos do governo que o Clube do Inferno possuía e protegeria a escola, caso os Carrascos atacassem novamente. Recusando-se a ver Lince Negra morrer, Magneto foi até Reed Richards (Sr. Fantástico) do Quarteto Fantástico para usar um dispositivo que o Sr. Fantástico havia construído para salvar a Lince Negra. Incerto sobre o resultado, o Sr. Fantástico se recusou a ajudar Kitty, mesmo depois de os X-Men implorarem a ele, e os X-Men e o Quarteto Fantástico tiveram um breve combate. Naquela hora, o Dr. Destino apresentou sua assistência e, contra sua vontade, Tempestade aceitou. Com a ajuda de Franklin Richards, Kitty foi curado pelos esforços combinados do Dr. Destino e o Sr. Fantástico. Após descobrir que partes de sua estação-espacial, o Asteroide M, caíram na Terra, Magneto deixou os X-Men para viajar até Kampuchea por conta própria, e recuperar a tecnologia dele. Magneto foi interceptado pelos Vingadores e os X-Men chegaram para ajudá-lo, antes de os Super-Soldados e o Dínamo Escarlate chegarem. As três equipes lutaram por causa de Magneto e, na confusão, os X-Men fugiram com ele. Magneto deixou os X-Men outra vez para obter a tecnologia da sua estação-espacial e, depois de encontrá-la, começou a usar seu velho capacete novamente. Depois de os Vingadores aparecerem mais uma vez, os X-Men, outra vez, vieram para ajudar Magneto e eles fugiram com a sua tecnologia, enquanto destruíam o resto do Asteroide. Após chegar em Cingapura, a equipe tomou um cargueiro holandês e foram abordados pelos Super-Soldados, enquanto no mar. Temendo que estivesse pondo em perigo a equipe, Magneto, mais uma vez, deixou os X-Men. Voltando à Cingapura, Magneto foi protegido por um grupo clandestino de mutantes e levado para a Galleria, onde eles pediram para Magneto os liderar contra a opressão humana. Após Magneto os informar que ele não era mais aquele homem de antes, os soldados invadiram e começaram a disparar contra eles e Magneto os salvou. Magneto então foi até os X-Men e os Vingadores e revelou sua tecnologia, um dispositivo em seu capacete que iria misturar com seus poderes magnéticos e dar-lhe o controle sobre qualquer mente que ele escolhesse. Magneto afirmou ter modificado o circuito para remover todos os vestígios de preconceito, em especial contra os mutantes, das mentes coletivas da raça humana e não usaria para os governar. Depois de usar o dispositivo no Capitão América, Magneto descobriu que o Capitão nunca odiou os mutantes e concordou em ir ao julgamento novamente. Magneto foi, mais uma vez, defendido por Gabrielle Haller e processado por Sir James Jaspers em Paris. Mais tarde, temendo que sua morte provocaria uma guerra entre mutantes e humanos, Magneto chamou o seu capacete, de Cingapura até Paris, e o uso em um dos juízes, Alexandre Gilbert Motier Du, o absolvendo dos seus crimes no tribunal mundial. Magneto destruiu seu capacete e voltou para sua posição como diretor da Escola Xavier, tentando se conectar mais com os seus alunos, depois de saber que eles haviam retornado também. Magneto se conectou principalmente com Illyana Rasputin, a qual havia perdido seu irmão, Colossus, sua melhor amiga, Lince Negra, e o controle sobre o seu reino, o Limbo, após o ataque dos Carrascos. Magneto também proibiu os Novos Mutantes de saírem por causa do comportamento impulsivo e imprudente deles. Depois de um jogo de futebol tornar-se muito físico, o Mancha Solar acabou causando uma concussão no Míssil e, após o restante dos Novos Mutantes começarem a castigá-lo, o Mancha Solar fugiu, sentindo que era um perigo para a sua equipe. Warlock partiu atrás do Mancha Solar e isso deixou toda a equipe se sentindo profundamente culpada e preocupada com o paradeiro de Warlock e do Mancha Solar. Para acalmá-los, Magneto os vestiu elegantemente e todos eles participaram de um evento no Clube do Inferno, e Magneto pediu ao Dr. MacTaggert para auxiliar na administração da escola. Queda dos Mutantes Depois de ouvir sobre uma criatura animal que estava sendo maltratada após a captura, os Novos Mutantes resgataram o Garoto-Pássaro e, depois de voltar para casa, Magma decidiu voltar para a Academia Massachusetts. Após um incidente no shopping, Magneto decidiu entregar o Garoto-Pássaro para as autoridades, mas depois de Cifra falar com ele, os Novos Mutantes o convenceram de que o Garoto-Pássaro poderia ser ensinado e o Garoto-Pássaro permaneceu com eles. Em uma noite, Magneto acordou com o retorno do Mancha Solar e Warlock e o desaparecimento dos Novos Mutantes. Magneto ordenou que o Mancha Solar e Warlock ficassem na escola, enquanto ele usava a tecnologia do Clube do Inferno para localizar os Novos Mutantes. Enquanto no Clube do Inferno, Magneto testemunhou uma batalha entre a X-Factor e o Apocalipse e os atuais X-Men morrerem na televisão. Quando as crianças voltaram, eles informaram a Magneto que Cifra havia morrido em ação pelo Animador. Magneto ficou furioso e prende magneticamente as crianças e as proibiu de deixarem a escola sem a sua presença ou usar seus poderes, afirmando que ele precisava protegê-los. Fugindo do Limbo, Illyana retornou a sua forma de Filha do Inferno com sua Espada Espiritual e atacou Magneto, afirmando que ela estava errada sobre ele ser seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, até que os Novos Mutantes os separaram e ela devolveu a espada ao Limbo. Magneto se culpava pela morte de Doug Ramsey, bem como os Homo Sapiens e contatou os pais de Doug (dizendo-lhes Doug foi morto enquanto os alunos estavam em uma viagem de campo, um acidente de caça), enquanto reclamava do Professor Xavier por deixá-lo em seu lugar. O temperamento de Magneto começou a subir diariamente, sendo que ameaçou os Novos Mutantes que, se eles não iriam seguir suas exigências, ele os forçaria. Depois de Miragem interromper uma sessão de treinamento do Míssil, Magneto ordenou que as crianças nunca mais usassem seus poderes mutantes sem a sua permissão, ordem que o Mancha Solar imediatamente desafiou e afirmou que Magneto não havia dado esses poderes a eles e que eles poderiam usá-los como bem entendessem. Depois de repreender o Mancha Solar, Magneto recebeu um telefonema de Emma, afirmando que Magma havia sido sequestrada. Magneto, a Rainha Branca, e o Círculo Interno saíram para resgatar Magma, sem saber que os Novos Mutantes já havia a salvado e que os Novos Mutantes haviam ouvido Magneto afirmar que os Purificadores tinham quase frustrado os seus planos para Magma. Depois de permitir que o Míssil assistisse a um concerto de sua namorada, após ele prometer não usar seus poderes, Magneto foi novamente ouvido pelos Novos Mutantes, quando estava no telefone com a Rainha Branca, afirmando que ele estava preparado para os eventos que estavam por vir e disposto a ir tão longe a ponto de usar neutralizadores de poder, um ato que irritou os Novos Mutantes e eles saíram para ajudar o Míssil em uma batalha que começou no concerto de Lila Cheney. Respondendo a sua convocação no Clube do Inferno, Magneto vestiu seu velho capacete e um traje vermelho e roxo e participou de uma reunião, onde Shaw repreendeu Magneto pelos atos arriscados de seus alunos e a Rainha Branca veio em sua defesa. O Círculo Interno enfrentou uma invasão de demônios sobre Manhattan de um portal na Times Square. Depois que o portal foi fechado, o Círculo Interno foi abordado pelo demônio N'Astirh, o qual ofereceu uma trégua com o Clube do Inferno e propôs que se eles o permitissem ficar com Manhattan, ele iria dar-lhes o resto do mundo. Os Novos Mutantes testemunharam o encontro de Magneto e Círculo Interno com N'Astirh e perderam toda a confiança nele. Após a derrota dos demônios, Shaw argumentou com Magneto por sua falta de controle sobre sua aluna Illyana, o que resultou na invasão de demônios. Magneto e Shaw começaram a lutar, argumentando o caminho que os mutantes deveriam seguir, terminando em desacordo. Voltando à escola, Magneto e o Círculo Interno chegaram bem a tempo de salvar os Novos Mutantes do Carrasco Dentes de Sabre, o qual explicou que o Sr. Sinistro destruiu a mansão. Magneto ficou chocado e irritado ao saber que Illyana havia se tornado uma criança novamente, para deter a invasão demoníaca, e Mancha Solar instigou uma batalha entre o Círculo Interno e os Novos Mutantes, até o Magneto prender todos os Novos Mutantes em uma bola de metal. Shaw acusou Magneto de ter perdido todo o controle que o Clube do Inferno solicitou quando ele entrou para o grupo e os dois se enfrentaram. Magneto afirmou que ele se juntou aos X-Men, liderou os Novos Mutantes, e entrou no Clube do Inferno para construir uma base para o controle e a paz entre a raça mutante. Magneto disse que as equipes eram para ser o seu exército contra os humanos na guerra que estava por vir e os Novos Mutantes ouviram tudo. Após ser derrotado por Magneto, Shaw declarou aos outros membros do Círculo Interno que se Magneto ficasse, então ele sairia e ele foi votado para fora do Círculo Interno. Também é possível que a Rainha Branca estava manipulando Magneto. Magneto declarou-se como o "Rei Cinza", sendo o Rei Preto e o Rei Branco ao mesmo tempo, e permitiu que os Novos Mutantes partissem, afirmando que, com o tempo, eles iriam encontrar o caminho correto. Querendo um plano de contingência caso as coisas não dessem certo com o Clube do Inferno, Magneto reconstruiu uma versão mais chique do Asteroide M. Magneto deixou os Novos Mutantes para que ele pudesse agir como um vilão novamente para o mundo, como ele explicou para o Dr. MacTaggert, assim o mundo iria ser focar nele como o terrorista mutante com maior notoriedade. Magneto sentiu que não poderia ser um substituto do professor Charles Xavier, que ele não poderia adotar os métodos do Professor Xavier, e que o caminho do Professor Xavier não era o seu caminho. Em seguida, ele apareceu na Terra Selvagem. Ele e a X-Man Vampira por um tempo desenvolveram um relacionamento próximo, enquanto lutavam contra a Zaladane enlouquecida, a qual havia roubou os poderes magnéticos de Polaris e então de Magneto. Zaladane foi brutalmente derrotada por Magneto. Vampira deixou a Terra Selvagem em lágrimas pois Magneto declarou que ele e ela não poderia estar no mesmo lado. Vendo que as condições para os mutantes estava cada vez ficando mais perigosa, Magneto começou a procurar aliados para proteger os mutantes da humanidade. Ele participou nos "Atos de Vingança" juntamente com vilões consagrados como o Doutor Destino, o Mago e o Mandarim. Ele também confrontou o Caveira Vermelha, um criminoso de guerra nazista impenitente, de quem o Magneto se vingou por sepultá-lo vivo. Eventualmente cansado do constante estado de conflito, Magneto construiu uma base orbital onde ele esperava viver uma vida de isolamento tranquila. Ele foi, nesta época, um representante para a causa mutante e foi procurado por um grupo de novos mutantes chamados de Acólitos. Depois disso, Magneto voltou suas atenções para objetivos mais baixos do que a conquista do mundo; ele só queria um refúgio para os mutantes. Ele primeiro tentou transformar a base orbital conhecida como Asteroide M em um paraíso, mas os governos do mundo e os X-Men se opuseram a ele. Os X-Men não sabiam se Magneto estava ou não voltando ao seus caminhos de vilão, então eles o confrontaram. Sentindo-se traído por seus antigos aliados, Magneto escapou depois de uma breve batalha em que ele sofreu ferimentos quase fatais do Wolverine. Pouco depois, Magneto renovou sua guerra com a raça humana e os X-Men, e reuniu sua equipe de subordinados mutantes, os Acólitos, que praticamente o adoravam. O Conselho de Segurança das Nações Unidas, em resposta ao ressurgente Magneto, votou para ativar os "Protocolos Magneto" - uma rede de satélites, em órbita ligeiramente inferior a Avalon (sua nova estação espacial orbital), que distorcia o campo magnético da Terra o suficiente para impedir Magneto de usar seus poderes dentre dele e de voltar a superfície do planeta. A tentativa de limitá-lo foi recebido com um pulso de onda eletromagnética que não só destruiu os satélites, mas desativou cada dispositivo elétrico na Terra por poucos minutos. Xavier e uma seleta equipe de X-Men viajaram para Avalon para confrontá-lo. Durante a batalha, Magneto usou seus poderes para extrair as moléculas de adamantium do esqueleto de Wolverine, causando-lhe uma tremenda agonia. Enfurecido, Xavier usou seus poderes mentais para desligar a mente de Magneto. Por um tempo, o Acólitos cuidaram de Magneto em sua base orbital, mas quando foi destruída, Magneto retornou à Terra. Posteriormente, um homem amnésico apareceu que se chamava Joseph, possuindo poderes sobre o magnetismo e a aparência de Magneto se ele ainda estivesse na casa dos vinte. Ele se juntou aos X-Men, que acreditavam que ele fosse Magneto, de alguma forma rejuvenescido e reformado. O próprio Joseph chegou a acreditar que ele era Magneto, até que o verdadeiro Magneto reapareceu e começou a sua campanha de terror contra a raça humana de novo. Foi nessa época que Sabra, uma mutante, agente do Mossad, e membro dos Mutantes Subterrâneos de Xavier, descobriu que "Erik Lehnsherr, o Cigano", era uma fraude, e ela revelou esta informação para Gabrielle Haller. Sabra declararia uma guerra pessoal contra Magneto, a quem ela agora considerava como um traidor da raça humana, da raça mutante, e do seu povo judeu. Genosha Depois de assumir o controle da magnetosfera do pólo norte magnético do planeta e chantagear o mundo para a criação de uma nação mutante, as Nações Unidas cederam a Magneto a nação ilha de Genosha, que não era reconhecida pelo governo, como uma pátria para os mutantes. Neste época, no entanto, Magneto quase perdeu seus poderes por razões desconhecidas. Magneto foi recebida com resistência armada em Genosha. Ele usou Fabian Cortez, e então Polaris, para aumentar seus poderes e foi capaz de ganhar o controle de todas as partes de Genosha, depois de enfrentar os Vingadores, e destruir a cidade de Carrion Cove. Escondido nas cavernas acima Carrion Cove, estava um dispositivo que Magneto sabia que iria restaurar seus poderes para níveis perigosos, e ele atacou seus próprios filhos, Wanda e Pietro, que tentaram impedi-lo de usar. Uma vez que ele acessou este potenciador genético, ele recuperou seus poderes sobre o espectro eletromagnético, mas as energias avassaladoras o deixaram psicótico e maníaco uma vez mais. Após o Vírus Legado ser curado, Magneto subitamente encontrou-se com milhares de mutantes saudáveis em Genosha. Ele tentou levantar um exército dessa massa de mutantes curados e descontentes. Jean Grey formou uma equipe provisória de X-Men que quase não foi capaz de detê-lo. Wolverine novamente desferiu um golpe crítico, eviscerando Magneto e supostamente quebrando sua espinha. Magneto, em recuperação e em uma cadeira de rodas, foi atendido por Polaris. Ela sempre teve uma fixação de pai por Magneto, e agora ela roubou o que ela acreditava ser uma amostra do tecido de Magneto, o combinou geneticamente com uma amostra de seu próprio tecido, e descobriu que ela era realmente filha biológica de Magneto. "Morte" Quando novos mega Sentinelas atacaram Genosha, Magneto ainda estava em uma cadeira de rodas e gravemente ferido a tal ponto que ele não podia usar os seus poderes de maneira eficaz. Parecia que ele havia sido morto no ataque, mas na verdade, ele sobreviveu após ter sido escondido em um abrigo por seus companheiros mutantes. Meses após o evento, uma equipe de X-Men que estava procurando nos escombros, encontraram o que aparentemente era uma gravação das últimas palavras de Magneto. Idéias de supremacia Mutante, atribuídas a ele, tornaram-se difundidas nas comunidades mutantes com alguns o considerando como um mártir da causa mutante. Magneto tinha se tornado uma figura revolucionária semelhante a Che Guevara para a comunidade mutante. Camisetas e cartazes com o rosto de Magneto e a frase "Magneto Estava Certo" tornaram-se itens populares, mesmo entre certos estudantes no Instituto Xavier. Nessa época, um impostor surgiu e causou estragos em Nova York. Todo o tempo, Magneto gradualmente encontrou o seu caminho para fora dos escombros, e de alguma forma sobreviveu até que ele foi aparentemente contactado por Xavier. Magneto não tinha nenhuma memória do que havia acontecido com ele, do momento em que os mega Sentinelas atacaram até Xavier entrar em contato com ele. Com o mundo novamente acreditando que Magneto estava morto, já que Wolverine havia decapitado o Magneto impostor em Nova York, Xavier e Magneto decidiram trabalhar juntos para ajudar a reconstruir Genosha. Dinastia M Infelizmente, a filha de Magneto, a Feiticeira Escarlate, perdeu a noção da realidade após a morte de seus filhos, e atacou seus companheiros Vingadores, forçando um Magneto perturbado e com remorso a vir em seu auxílio após ela ser deixada inconsciente pelo Dr. Estranho. Em Genosha, Magneto havia ouvido um grito psíquico de Wanda pedindo ajuda e, usando um buraco de minhocas, a levado para longe antes que os Vingadores pudessem fazer algo. De volta a Genosha, Magneto cuidou de Wanda, tornando-se mais retraído e raivoso, e permitiu apenas que Xavier a visitar, acreditando que Xavier poderia ajudar Wanda. Durante este tempo, Pietro (Mercúrio) manipulou sua irmã insana a alterar a realidade e criar o universo da Dinastia M. Na nova realidade que se formou, Magneto apareceu como soberano dos mutantes do mundo e governou seus súditos de Genosha. Magneto havia recebido domínio neste reino após revelar uma suposta conspiração anti-mutante internacional envolvendo Richard Nixon em 1979. Acreditando que Magneto era o responsável pela mudança no seu mundo, um grupo de heróis, que teve suas memórias do "mundo real"restauradas por Layla Miller, se uniram e atacaram Magneto em Genosha. Durante a batalha que se seguiu, Layla teve a sorte de ser capaz de restaurar as memórias de Magneto, como tinha feito para os outros. Quando Magneto descobriu sobre o papel de Pietro em distorcer a realidade, ele atacou seu filho, enfurecido com tudo o que ele tinha feito em seu nome, e o matou por esmagar seu corpo sob o peso de uma Sentinela. Após o renascimento de Mercúrio e estando deprimida e desanimada com o que sua família havia feito, Wanda culpou seu pai pelo que Pietro e ela haviam se tornado, e alterou a realidade uma vez mais, declarando "Não mais mutantes." Ao seu comando, a população mutante da Terra foi dizimada. Magneto ficou impotente, um normal Homo-sapiens, junto com a maioria da população mutante do mundo. Os X-Men o deixaram no meio das ruínas de Genosha, um homem quebrado e em estado de choque. Quando Mercúrio foi a Genosha para restaurar os poderes dos mutantes com Névoa Terrígena dos Inumanos, Magneto condenou suas ações, apontando os efeitos desastrosos que Névoas tinham nos não-Inumanos. Mercúrio, estando irritado, atacou Magneto com seus novos poderes obtidos das Névoas, selvagemente o espancando até a sua filha Luna o pedir para parar. Quando os Inumanos mais tarde vieram à procura de suas Névoas, Magneto disse-lhes o que tinha acontecido. Sem Poderes Após isso, o Coletivo (um ser composto de energia proveniente de todos os antigos poderes dos mutantes) recuperou os poderes de Magneto e revelou-se como Xorn, o impostor que devastou Nova York. Xorn explicou que ele tomou a imagem de Magneto porque ele sabia que os mutantes iriam segui-lo, mas que eles precisavam do verdadeiro Magneto novamente. Magneto, não conseguindo controlar a si mesmo, começou a atacar os Novos Vingadores e agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. Ele foi derrubado com um ataque direto em seu cérebro da agente mutante da S.H.I.E.L.D. Daisy Johnson. O Homem de Ferro, a Miss Marvel e o Sentinela combinaram seus poderes e mandaram o Coletivo/Xorn para o sol, Michael foi separada do Coletivo e o Magneto, estando inconsciente, foi levado em um helicóptero da S.H.I.E.L.D. No entanto, o helicóptero explodiu após a decolagem por razões desconhecidas; seu corpo não foi encontrado entre os escombros. Depois disso, Magneto foi procurado pelo governo dos EUA, os Morlocks, e os X-Men. O Professor Xavier não conseguiu localizar Magneto com o Cérebro, apesar do aumento de poder na sua recentemente restaurada telepatia, o que sugere que a recuperação dos seus poderes pelo Coletivo era temporária ou que ele de alguma forma esteve mascarando sua presença para evitar ser detectado. Xavier e Noturno encontraram vestígios de que Magneto esteve pagando seus respeitos em um cemitério local, em pé na frente do túmulo pertencente a um dos seus primeiros capangas. Além disso, os Morlocks foram atrás de Magneto, por razões próprias e o usaram para justificar os seus atos terroristas. Magneto falou com Morlock aleijado e sem poderes, alegando que ele tinha perdido o que antes o tornava superior, o que implica que a restauração de seus poderes pelo Coletivo era realmente temporária. No entanto, quando Skids o encontrou em um cemitério local, algum tempo depois, e o entregou um livro misterioso que Masque tinha em sua posse, o qual afirmava registrar o futuro dos mutantes, ela afirmou que o livro dizia que Magneto ainda era um mutante, assim possivelmente refutando sua afirmação anterior de ter perdido seus poderes novamente. Quer isso seja ou não verdade ainda não foi revelado. Aparentemente, a mando de Exodus, Magneto apareceu para ajudar a restaurar a psique quebrada do Professor Xavier. Ele alegou que ele ainda era impotente, enquanto relembrava o passado entre os X-Men e a Irmandade junto com a Sentinela Ômega. Juntos, eles conseguiram reanimar Xavier antes de serem atacados por Frenesi. Magneto feriu Frenesi por disparar um laser médico em um dos seus olhos, levando Exodus a perguntar que punição ele teria dado a um ser humano que machucou um mutante (já que os Acólitos consideravam Magneto um ser humano, Exodus chegou a afirmar que Magneto estava morto e que Lehnsherr era apenas uma casca que sobrou). Magneto respondeu: "Morte" e Exodus começou a sufocá-lo com sua telecinese antes de Xavier desafiar Exodus no plano astral. Após Xavier derrotar Exodus, ele partiu, deixando Magneto e Karima para tentarem reconstruir suas memórias perdidas. Seus poderes foram artificialmente recriados por um traje projetado pelo Alto Evolucionário, o qual reativou Sentinelas para atacarem os X-Men em um evento de mutantes em São Francisco. O ataque em si foi uma distração, para que o Alto Evolucionário pudesse obert um objeto desconhecido do Celestial Sonhador, a fim de prosseguir com o objetivo partilhado entre ele e Magneto. Após extensivamente examinar o Celestial Sonhador, o Alto Evolucionário submeteu Magneto a um procedimento tecnológico extremamente perigosa na tentativa de restaurar seus poderes, o que acabou tendo sucesso, já que ele se referiu a si mesmo como Magneto, em vez de Erik Lehnsherr. Como o equipamento do Evolucionário foi destruído no processo de recuperação dos poderes de Magneto, ele não poderia usar o processo para reverter o efeito da Dizimação. Magneto então foi para o espaço, tentando encontrar uma outra maneira de salvar os mutantes, mas não obteve sucesso. Nação X Pouco depois do funeral do Dr. Yuriko Takiguchi em Utopia (anteriormente conhecida como Asteroide M), Magneto confrontou os novos habitantes de seu antigo lar. Magneto surpreendeu a todos, dizendo-lhes que havia vindo em paz e desejava falar com Ciclope. O Professor Xavier não estava convencido, acreditando que era tudo uma armadilha e o atacou telepaticamente. Apesar disso, Magneto não revidou. Em vez disso, ele ficou de joelhos e repetiu suas pacíficas intenções. Ciclope ordenou que Xavier se retirasse e concordou em falar com Magneto, mas manteve Psylocke por perto no caso de Xavier estar certo. Magneto expressou sua admiração para Ciclope por finalmente fazer o que ele e Xavier não puderam: unir os mutantes. Magneto temia que os mutantes estavam condenado, até Ciclope dizer a ele que Esperança Summers, a Messias Mutante estava viva e bem. A fim de ganhar a confiança dos X-Men, Magneto tentou trazer Kitty Pryde de volta à Terra, quebrando a bala e levando Kitty para fora dela. Por causa da duração e intensidade severa ao usar seus poderes, Magneto foi deixado em coma. Durante o ataque de Bastion contra os X-Men, Magneto saiu de seu coma e defendeu os muitos habitantes dos Nimrods. ]] Magneto Vai a Público Com sua reputação em todo o mundo como um conhecido mutante revolucionário/terrorista, Magneto foi convencido a encontrar uma solução para o problema por Ciclope antes que pudesse ir a público que ele era um residente de Utopia. Kate Kildare, uma "super-humaa especialista em relações públicas", o aconselhou a adotar um esquema de cores para seu traje contendo branco, juntamente com fazer o público "amor e temer" ele, mas ele recusou ambos. Com um terremoto se aproximando de São Francisco, Magneto usou seus poderes para estabilizar os edifícios, estruturas e veículos de metal da cidade, e para suavizar os movimentos de terra, evitando assim qualquer dano maior e salvando muitas vidas. Como resultado, a cidade começou a favor dele. Regênese Ao final da Cisma entre Ciclope e Wolverine, Magneto tomou o lado dos X-Men de Ciclope e se juntou à sua Equipe de Extinção. Quando foi liberada filmagens de Magneto assassinando vários ativistas anti-mutante, Magneto ficou surpreso, já que ele estava a quilômetros de distâncias junto com Ciclope enquanto o massacre era realizado. Eles foram então chamados para uma reunião com o Capitão América e o Homem de Ferro para discutir o assunto e Ciclope atestou por ele, dando Magneto uma chance para provar sua inocência. O verdadeiro autor era Joseph, o qual havia sido trazido de volta dos mortos por Astra, junto com uma nova Irmandade de Mutantes do Mal compostos de clones deformados dos originais. Joseph procurava trazer de volta o medo que o nome de Magneto antes inspirava e aliou-se com o ativista anti-mutante Christopher Bach, o qual desejava manchar o nome de Magneto e fazer os mutantes parecerem mais perigosos para promover sua agenda. Joseph repreendeu Magneto por se aliar com os X-Men e por "amolecer", o que Magneto rebateu dizendo que ele estava fazendo o que ele sempre deveria ter feito: lutando pela sobrevivência da raça mutante. Magneto sequestrou Astra e a forçou a revelar os planos de Joseph, os quais eram matar todas as pessoas em um comício pró-humanidade. Magneto chegou a tempo de frustrar os planos de Joseph e salvar as pessoas. Ele matou todos os clones e incapacitou Joseph, o qual foi aprisionado dentro da Prisão X. No entanto, Christopher Bach foi morto por Magneto durante o caos, fingindo não saber o que aconteceu com ele. Vingadores vs X-Men Quando irrompeu uma guerra sobre o que fazer com a Força Fênix que estava vindo para a Terra, Magneto ficou do lado dos seus companheiros do X-Men contra os Vingadores. Quando os Vingadores invadiram Utopia, ele lutou contra o Homem de Ferro e os dois levaram a sua luta até o espaço. Quando Magneto extraiu poder de outro planeta, ele sentiu o planeta sendo destruído pela Fênix, o que o distraiu tempo suficiente para que o Homem de Ferro o derrotasse. Os X-Men fingiram se entregar e então se teletransportaram para fora de Utopia. Magneto aguardou em um local seguro junto com Tempestade e Psylocke, enquanto Ciclope, Emma Frost, Colossus, Magia e Namor confrontavam os Vingadores na Lua. Após o Homem de Ferro usar uma arma experimental na Força Fênix, ela se dividiu em cinco partes, as quais habitaram os cinco X-Men presentes na Lua. O Quinteto Fênix usou seu vasto poder para acabar com as guerras, a fome, as doenças e a sede na Terra e criaram uma utopia global. Os Vingadores continuaram a se opor a eles, acreditando que os cinco acabariam por perder o controle. Os Vingadores conseguiram derrotar Namor após ele ter invadido Wakanda, resultando em sua porção da Fênix ir para os outros quatro. Mais tarde, Colossus e Magia nocautearam um ao outro depois de terem uma briga (manipulada pelo Homem-Aranha), resultando em Ciclope e Emma como as duas últimas Fênix restando. Depois de receber todo esse poder, Ciclope e Emma começaram a perder o controle. Emma começou um reinado de tirania sobre os X-Men, ameaçando aqueles cujos pensamentos desagradavam a ela. Magneto tentou argumentar com ela, mas não teve sucesso. Magneto então chamou o Professor X, dizendo-lhe que eles precisavam de sua ajuda. Os Vingadores, Xavier e os X-Men se uniram para derrotar as Fênix. Magneto participou na batalha final, mas quando Ciclope tomou a parte final da Fênix de Emma e se tornou a Fênix Negra, ele foi nocauteado. Ciclope foi derrotado pela Esperança e a filha de Magneto, Wanda, e Esperança dispersou a Fênix e a usou para reascender as mutações. Apesar de ajudar os X-Men e os Vingadores contra Ciclope e Emma, ele, juntamente com o resto da ex-Equipe de Extinção, eram procurados pelas autoridades. Magneto recebeu ajuda da Abigail Brand para permanecer escondido. Ele fez contato com Ciclope e pergunta se ele deveria o ajudar a escapar da prisão, mas Ciclope recusou. Ele saiu para encontrar alguns dos ex-membros da Equipa de Extinção; Magia e Perigo. Ele rastreou Colossus também, mas descobriu que, após sofrer traição nas mãos de sua irmã, era melhor deixar Colossus sozinho. Ele informou a Tempestade de seu paradeiro, e deixou o destino de Colossus com ela. Ele, Magia e Perigo receberam uma mensagem de Ciclope para tirá-lo da prisão. Eles conseguiram libertar Ciclope, e juntos, ele, Magia e Magneto partiram para proteger os novos mutantes. Rebelião Mutante Magneto, Ciclope e Magia começaram a libertar os mutantes que haviam sido presos injustamente por várias autoridades e os ofereceram ajuda para controlar seus poderes e se juntar a sua rebelião. Enquanto tentavam libertar Emma Frost, Magneto e Ciclope descobriram que ambos haviam perdido o controle de seus poderes. Emma revelou que ela estava passando por uma situação semelhante, e disse a eles que o Fênix havia alterado os poderes mutantes dele. Quando Magneto protestou, dizendo que ele não havia sido um hospedeiro, Emma disse a ele que, como Ciclope o acertou com uma forte dose da energia da Fênix, ele também foi afetado. Ciclope prometeu encontrar uma maneira de consertar a todos. EIXO Erik mais tarde deixou os X-Men do Cilope, e usou sua inteligência, recursos e contatos para rastrear vários crimes de ódio anti-mutantes e certificou-se que os responsáveis pagassem por seus pecados. Durante uma de suas missões, ele descobriu um grupo de traficantes de HCM, e depois de matá-los, ele raptado a cientista deles, a fim de aperfeiçoar a sua fórmula do HCM para restaurar seus poderes. Após descobrir que o Caveira Vermelha transformou os restos de Genosha em um campo de concentração mutante, Erik tentou se infiltrar e derrubar o vilão. No entanto, ele foi capturado pelos S-Men do Caveira. Depois de ser resgatado por alguns dos membros mutantes da Unidade de Divisão dos Vingadores que haviam sido anteriormente levados até Genosha, Magneto conseguiu matar o Caveira Vermelha. No entanto, o vilão reapareceu pouco depois combinada com Massacre. Os Vingadores, os X-Men e seus aliados mais tarde chegaram para ajudar a combater o Massacre Vermelho após existência ser descoberta. No entanto, o Massacre Vermelho logo liberou sua própria variação de Sentinelas feitos especificamente para combater super-heróis. Por causa disso, Magneto deixou a batalha para recrutar um exército de super-vilões para derrotar os robôs e o Caveira Vermelha. Para poder finalmente impedir o Caveira, a Feiticeira Escarlate e o Doutor Destino realizaram um feitiço para inverter o eixo de sua mente, o que acidentalmente afetou a todos na ilha, tornando heróis em vilões, e vice-versa. Quando a Feiticeira Escarlate tentou ser vingar do Doutor Destino por ter a manipulado, Magneto e Mercúrio tentaram impedi-la. Durante a luta, a Feiticeira Escarlate lançou um feitiço destinado para aqueles com laços de sangue com ela, para sua surpresa, Magneto não foi afetado por ele, descobrindo que ele não tinha laços de sangue com quem ele acredita ser sua filha. Quando o Doutor Destino retornou com o ressuscitado Doutor Vodu, eles usaram o irmão do Vodu, Daniel, para possuir Wanda para que eles pudessem lançar um feitiço de reinversão. Quando o feitiço de reinversão foi lançado, Magneto retornou à sua personalidade normal. O Tempo Se Esgota Após os eventos da Guerra Mundial do Ódio, Magneto acabou se tornando o líder dos mutantes refugiados em Genosha, os quais haviam fugido dos campos de concentração mutante construídos pelo Caveira Vermelha em referida ilha. Ele chamou a atenção da S.H.I.E.L.D., e se rendeu para as autoridades apenas para causar grandes danos ao Aeroporta-Aviões por dentro e deletar os aquivos da agência sobre os mutantes. Unido novamente com sua filha Polaris, Erik começou a procurar maneiras de impedir o fenômeno que estava ameaçando o mundo conhecido como incursões. Magneto roubou os poderes de sua filha para ser forte o suficiente para empurrar o outro mundo de volta durante a incursão. No entanto, a tentativa do Magneto fracassou e, perdendo controle das imensas forças que ele estava exercendo, ele se desintegrou. A incursão não foi impedida, fazendo com que os dois mundos se colidissem e destruísse o universo. Fabulosos X-Men Quando o universo retornou à vida, o mesmo aconteceu com Magneto e todos os seus habitantes, sem memórias de seu desaparecimento temporário. Ao fim de um enorme rebelião anti-mutante, combinado com a descoberta de que as Névoas Terrígenas propagadas na atmosfera eram prejudiciais para os mutantes, Magneto reuniu uma equipe de mutantes, seus próprios X-Men, a fim de defender a qualquer custo os mutantes. | Poderes = Magneto era um Mutante Alfa, e foi indicado em várias ocasiões ter sido um dos mutantes mais poderosos. Após o conflite entre os Vingadores e os X-Men, as habilidades de Magneto sofreram uma grande redução. Além disso, o uso prolongado de seus poderes o enfraqueceu muito. Usando um Hormônio de Crescimento Mutante extremamente refinado, ele tem sido capaz de atingir seus antigos níveis por um período de horas. Magnetocinese: Magneto tem controlo total sobre todas as formas de magnetismo e utiliza esse controle para manipular metais ferrosos e conseguir uma variedade de efeitos. Recentemente, ele provou ser capaz de manter em pé um Celestial sem cabeça. Magneto pode manipular o campo eletromagnético de um planeta inteiro e uma vez até mesmo puxou uma 'bala' gigante metálica onde Kitty Pryde foi preso, a qual estava a pelo menos alguns anos-luz de distância da Terra, embora estas sejam tarefas que exigiram grande esforço de sua parte. Magneto aproveitou o magnetismo para parar exércitos, levantar ilhas do fundo dos oceanos, mover montanhas, mudar o curso dos rios, e ameaçar devastar o mundo com inundações e terremotos. Magneto uma vez cobriu todo o globo com um pulso eletromagnético auto-gerado que causou devastação mundial. Além disso, ele pode usar seus poderes magnéticos em mais de uma maneira simultaneamente. Ele pode montar completamente uma máquina complicada em questão de segundos através de seus poderes. Não está claro se o poder de Magneto é psíquico ou puramente de natureza fisiológica. *''Campos de Força Magnéticos:'' Magneto normalmente se protege com um campo de força pessoal que ele pode rapidamente expandir para proteger grandes áreas. Seu campo de força resistiu aos efeitos de várias armas nucleares, erupções vulcânicas, as profundezas do espaço e ataques de vários Vingadores ou X-Men . Magneto também pode usar seus campos de força para acertar ou aprisionar um inimigo, e também levitar objetos e seres no ar. *''Armadura Magnética:'' Além dos campos de força externos, Magneto pode reforçar as fibras metálicas de seu uniforme com campos magnéticos, tornando sua roupa em um tipo de armadura com uma resistência próxima do adamantium. Ele pode resistir a golpes de adversários super-humanos fortes como Namor ou Colossus e permanecer consciente. *''Raios Magnéticos:'' Magneto tem a habilidade de disparar poderosos raios e pulsos eletromagnéticos, e demonstrou essa habilidade para destruir tanto objetos metálicos como não metálicos. Magneto também pode usar essa habilidade para ferir gravemente os seus inimigos, como fez com Tempestade. *''Voo Magnético:'' Magneto também é capaz de manter voo por distâncias muito longas e a velocidades variáveis. Apocalipse, ao tentar replicar o poder de Magneto em Mística, mencionou que Magneto se entrelaça com as linhas do campo magnético ao seu redor, em vez de ao longo dela. Isso foi mais tarde confirmado pelo Fera e mais tarde pelo Sinistro, o qual formou uma aliança temporária para tirar Mística da influência de Apocalipse. No entanto, para viajar no espaço, Magneto requer e é limitado pela capacidade interior do seu campo de força para respirar. *''Conexão Geomagnética:'' O gene x de Magneto desempenha um papel importante na percepção do Campo Electromagnético da Terra. Esta característica se manteve mesmo quando ele perdeu temporariamente seus poderes por causa de Lilandra. Quando ele é afetado, Magneto também é. Magneto sabe instintivamente tudo o que acontece com ele. *''Redução Gravitacional:'' O controle de Magneto sobre a força magnética e eletromagnética é tão forte que ele pode desligar a gravidade dentro de um raio limitado de si mesmo por inverter a polaridade do campo magnético da própria terra. *''Manipulação de Metal/Matéria:'' Magneto pode manipular o metal em nível atômico e fazê-lo assumir diferentes formas. Magneto também demonstrou a capacidade de manipular indiretamente objetos não-metálicos através de minérios metálicos que eles podem conter, por exemplo, a enorme ilha que Magneto levitou devido ao minério de ferro que havia nela. Magneto também é capaz de criar campos eletromagnéticos poderosos, capazes de levitar objetos não metálicos, ele também pode fazer isso através de campos de força. *''Ligação Metálica:'' Magneto demonstrou recentemente o poder de ligar atomicamente substâncias metálicas. Esta técnica recém-desenvolvida permite que Magneto misture ligas metálicas com terra, água e ar. *''Manipulação de Ferro Orgânico:'' Magneto pode controlar os vestígios de ferro dentro de matéria orgânica e pode manipular o fluxo de sangue enriquecido com ferro para o cérebro para induzir efeitos muito limitados. Existem apenas 2,5 gramas de ferro na corrente sanguínea de um corpo humano saudável e talvez uma grama no máximo no resto do corpo. Como referência, uma moeda pesa 2,5 gramas. Magneto usou suas habilidades magnéticas para extrair o Adamantium ligado a estrutura esquelética do Wolverine. *''Visão Eletromagnética:'' Ao concentrar-se, Magneto pode enxergar o mundo em torno de si como padrões de energia magnética e elétrica. Ele pode enxergar as auras electromagnéticos naturais emitidas por seres vivos. *'Manipulação do Espectro Eletromagnético:' Embora o poder primário de Magneto seja o magnetismo, ele também pode projetar ou manipular qualquer forma de energia dentro do espectro eletromagnético, embora isso seja extremamente cansativo para ele, fazendo com que ele se atenha principalmente ao magnetismo. Ele pode potencialmente disparar e absorver raios de eletricidade e outras formas de radiação eletromagnéticas ou de energia, criar calor intenso como radiação infravermelha, e tornar-se invisível, desviando a luz visível ao redor de seu corpo. A radiação infravermelha é parte do espectro electromagnético, o que também inclui a luz visível, ondas de rádio, luz ultravioleta, raios gama e raios-x -- magneto pode projetar qualquer um destes até certo ponto, apesar que fazer isso o deixa extremamente cansado. Projeção Astral (Possivelmente Não Mais): Tem sido ocasionalmente afirmado que Magneto é capaz de manifestar uma projeção astral de si mesmo. No entanto, como todos todos os antigos poderes psíquicos, este foi recontado fora da existência, pelo menos uma vez, e não tem sido utilizado por Magneto desde a "Era de Prata" (cronologicamente falando). Resistência Telepática: Magneto se treinou extensivamente para enfrentar telepatas, e é resistente a ataques telepáticos. Este treinamento é semelhante ao que é dado aos X-Men e aos Novos Mutantes pelo Professor X, embora os efeitos são ainda mais aumentados com a ajuda de seu capacete (veja abaixo), a sua forte vontade e seus próprios poderes eletromagnéticos. | Habilidades = Intelecto de Nível Gênio: Magneto é um gênio em vários campos científicos. Ele é um especialista em engenharia genética e mutação, com conhecimento facilmente a par com dos especialistas contemporâneos nos mesmos campos. Ele criou seres vivos artificiais, mutou seres humanos, a fim de dar-lhes poderes sobre-humanos, implantou controle da mente genético, criou clones adultos de seres humanos e manipulou as estruturas genéticas desses clones durante o seu desenvolvimento. Suas descobertas na física de partículas iria revolucionar o campo e colocá-lo entre os gigantes da história científica se elas fossem reveladas. Ele projetou aeronaves e espaçonaves energizados magneticamente, estações espaciais, um complexo subterrâneo dito ser uma obra-prima da tecnologia automatizada que deixaria o Tony Stark ou Reed Richards orgulhoso, robôs e computadores complexos, geradores movidos magneticamente, e máquinas capazes de anular poderes mutantes num raio de várias milhas. Treinamento Militar: Magneto tem mais do que um conhecimento rudimentar em combate corpo-a-corpo. Excelente Estrategista: Magneto é um excelente estrategista, tático, e líder habilidoso. Multilíngue: Magneto é fluente em Inglês, Francês, Polonês, Russo, Hebraico, Árabe, Ucraniano , Alemão e Ídiche As (Ídiche) palavras usadas não são muito claras, mas isto é provavelmente um pequeno erro do escritor.. Vontade Indomável Magneto vai se esforçar para completar suas tarefas, não importando o que for preciso. | Força = | Fraquezas = Condição Física: A capacidade de Magneto de utilizar os seus poderes sobre-humanos de forma eficaz depende de sua condição física. Quando gravemente ferido, o corpo é incapaz de suportar a tensão de manipular energia magnética. Quando seus poderes não estão em seu auge, ele também parece ter maior dificuldade utilizando seu magnetismo para grandes feitos. Ele também é suscetível ao cansaço físico e mental que podem acabar afetando sua capacidade de utilizar adequadamente os seus poderes, especialmente se ele os usar em excesso ou em grande escala em um curto espaço de tempo. Ele não era capaz de concentrar seus poderes o suficiente para ter um controle preciso sem sofrer uma reação dolorosa, simplesmente reestruturar armas em arpões o causou trauma físico e mental.}} | Equipamento = * Capacete do Magneto: O capacete do Magneto foi construído para proteger sua mente das sondas psíquicas e manipulaçções. * Armadura: O traje que Magneto usa é na verdade um tipo de armadura que ele criou com os seus poderes magnéticos. Esse traje é na verdade uma mistura de várias ligas metálicas leves, mas latamnete resistentes, que o protege de ferimentos físicos. Ele também pode usar diferentes metais ao seu redor para reforçar sua armadura, a tornando tão forte quanto a Armadura do Homem de Ferro do Tony Stark. | Transporte = Capaz de voar usando seus próprios poderes (o que ele costuma fazer a maior parte do tempo), X-Men Blackbird, Magik, formerly various exotic aerial vehicles | Armas = Magneto depende principalmente de seus poderes naturais, embora ele tenha usado ocasionalmente dispositivos magneticamente motorizados que ele inventou, como sua máquina para induzir terremotos e erupções vulcânicas de longe. Magneto costumava usar mecanismos para amplificar seus próprios poderes, mas, desde o seu rejuvenescimento, ele não precisa mais deles. | Notas = * O magnetismo de Magneto é tão forte que ele foi capaz de dobrar o Adamantium no esqueleto do Wolverine e o remover de seu corpo. * Magneto tem uma propensão para doenças mentais e depressão. Magneto sofreu repetidos episódios de doença mental, colapsos mentais e obsessões. Estas tendências "bi-polares" foram uma vez diagnosticadas por Moira MacTaggert como sendo possivelmente um efeito colateral natural de seus poderes, o que ela tentou corrigir quando ele foi reduzido a uma criança sob seus cuidados. * Apesar de ser um adolescente durante o Holocausto, devido a ele ter sido transformado em um bebê e depois envelhecido até o seu auge, bem como mais tarde rejuvenescido pelo Alto Evolucionário, Magneto tem o corpo de um homem em seu auge. | Curiosidades = * Após acreditar se que Magneto havia morrido no holocausto Genoshiano, ele se tornou um popular logotipo de camiseta e imagem de pichação. (Veja a imagem "Magneto Estava Certo" acima.) * O Vilão da DC, Doctor Diehard dos Extremistas, é baseado no magneto. * Uma imagem de Jack Kirby do rosto de Magneto foi usado como material de origem para o Image Duplicator de Roy Lichtenstein (1963). * Embora Magneto seja Judeu, ele manteve uma identidade falsa como um Cigano Sinte quando procurava por sua esposa Magda. Isso criou confusão entre alguns leitores a respeito de sua linhagem[http://www.adherents.com/lit/comics/Magneto.html A Afiliação Religiosa do Personagem Erik Magnus Lehnsherr – Magneto]., até ser confirmado que ele era Judeu. Note-se que esta confusão provavelmente se deriva de uma história em quadrinhos publicada no início de 1990 que tentou recontar Magneto como sendo um Sinte, possivelmente porque a Marvel estava se preparando para tornar Magneto em um vilão mortal novamente no crossover chamado "Atrações Fatais" e eles não queria ser acusados de anti-semitas por um dos seus principais vilões ser judeu. Esta tentativa de retcon foi corrigida anos mais tarde, quando foi revelado que o nome "Erik Lehnsherr" e a etnicidade Sinte faziam parte de uma identidade falsa, como mencionado acima. * A redenção de Magneto foi registrada nas páginas dos Novos Mutantes. foi a primeira edição a começar a desenvolver a origem de Magneto como um prisioneiro de Auschwitz e seu casamento com Magda. * A tatuagem que Magneto recebeu em Auschwitz era originalmente vista como # "214782" em . No entanto, o artista no momento não sabia como os sistemas de numeração em Auschwitz funcionavam e havia dado ao Magneto um número muito alto para ele ter sido um dos primeiros grupo de judeus a ser tatuado lá. O número foi modificado em para # "24005". * "Eisenhardt", ou melhor "eisenhart", significa "duro como ferro"; um nome conveniente para o Mestre do Magnetismo. Ele pode ser pronunciado como "ice 'n' heart". * O pseudônimo de Magneto "Lehnsherr" é geralmente pronunciado erroneamente como "Lanshir". Na verdade o nome é composto de duas palavras em Alemão: "Leh(e)n" que significa "feudo" e "Herr" significa "mestre" nesse caso. No Alemão o 's' é algumas vezes usado como um conector entre duas palavras combinadas. Ele pode ser pronunciado como "lense hair" ("e" como em "help" só que mais longo).http://erik-charles.livejournal.com/946239.html E a palavra Alemã para "senhor feudal". * Magneto foi classificado como primeiro no 100 Melhores Vilões dos Quadrinhos pela IGN em 2011. * O álbum Venus and Mars dos Wings incluiu uma música sobre super-heróis chamada "Magneto and Titanium Man". Paul McCartney foi dito ter visitado os escritórios da Marvel logo após o álbum sair no Boletins Bullpen e alegou que ele era um fã da Marvel Comics. A música faz referência ao nome de outros dois vilões (Homem de Titânio e o Dínamo Escarlate). Outra música que faz referência ao Magneto é "Comic Book Heroes" do Tearjerkers da compilação de vários artistas Through the Back Door, na qual uma parte da letra diz "Doc Ock, Von Doom e Magneto, não quero ser como eles." * "Magneto" foi uma música da banda post-hardcore Brigade, liderada pelo irmão do Charlie Simpson, Will. * Magneto carrega um arquivo contendo um holograma com os nomes de vários mutantes assassinados de maneira violenta. * Após seu encontro com a Fênix, seus poderes agora se assemelham mais com os poderes de sua contraparte dos filmes, a qual é apenas capaz de manipular objetos estritamente metálicos. Leituras Recomendadas * : Primeira Aparição * : Irmandade de Mutantes do Mal * : Eu, Magneto * : O Julgamento de Magneto | Links = }}